Missing Pieces
by Hope4Change
Summary: After Aegis has sacrificed himself, can Rainbow and Applejack, along with Magus pull through what is left of the bloodlines curse? Can Rainbow sort out her feelings... Can Magus be trusted after Aegis nearly killed him?


Hey everyone, been awhile, but things with the navy is finally getting on the ball. Also been busy with my girlfriend, we have been spending alot of time creating our new RP world. Ha, this is something i put together over a few weeks, started as a note in my iphone, now its a completely new story I will be working on occasionally. Just to recap, Magus, our main character in this story, is the unicorn who tryed to stop Aegis in Luna's room. A story based on his perspective and events following the Silver Shield/Aegis tales. Also gives some history on this battle-hardened sage. Sigh, finally reformatted, a total of 4 hours went into this, the transition from iphone format to Microsoft word and then to this site must have caused some issues with the spacing. Wow was it painful, anyway, finished and much neater! Added spacing for more clear text.

Missing Pieces

"I'm coming babe, just wondering about Silver and the rest... Like, where they are now you know?"  
>"Oh Sugarcube, wherever they may be, know their together finally."<br>"Still... Everything that's happened, don't you think it was..."  
>"Spit it out sugar"<br>"Wrong Apples... Now that I think about it... Doesn't everything we did with Aegis feel... Wrong."

Applejack slides out of the bed and towards rainbow. As she stands besides her lover, she feels a small wet spot.

"Rainbow... What's done is done. We can't take it back ya hear? There's no sense in mourning over it sugar."

Rainbow stands silent, eyes fixed on the rain outside.

"But babe... Deity... Killed herself to fix something we did... Silver died for Luna... And Luna died for something her son did... And Aegis died for me..."  
>"Rainbow..."<br>"No Applejack! How am I to feel honor towards those that have fallen when it was all a waste! Don't you see it?"

Applejack, hurt by Rainbow's snap, walks over and forces their eyes to meet. And gently speaks.

"Now listen and listen good sugar. What has happened cannot be changed. What you are doing to yourself isn't right."

Applejack can see water building in Rainbow's eyes. Rainbow smacks down applejacks hooves and turns her head. Applejack is taken aback, but anger takes over and her voice rises.

"What's your deal Rainbow? He sacrificed himself for you and all you do is mope around saying what a waste it was."

Rainbow turns her attention towards Applejack and glares before speaking.

"Why are you so quick to defend that family of..."

Applejack focuses in on Rainbow and begins to prod at Rainbow's chest with her hoof."A family of what Rainbow? Spit it out."

"Cowards... Applejack.. Cowards!"

Applejacks eyes lose their focus as she backs away. Her eyes begin to water. Rainbow is taken aback as she realizes what she has said. Applejack speaks.

"Just know Rainbow, that coward saved your life... Come see me when you realize the impact that coward had onall of us. Remember.. Silver helped **US** happen."

Applejack walks out of the room slowly, head lowered. Rainbow Dash turns back to the window and winces when she hears the door slam shut.

"I don't know what to think..."

**Next ****Morning****  
><strong>**Canterlot ****Palace****  
><strong>

"Twilight, my faithful student, you must understand, just because his intentions were good, doesn't mean we can overlook his actions and what they caused."  
>"But princess, he sacrificed himself for Rainbow, an element of harmony!"<p>

"Yes, but his actions caused my sister Luna's passing, we have no one to bring to justice for the past events. Actions cannot be justified through intentions Twilight."

"I'm not asking for a memorial for Aegis, princess, but one for the family... I thought you would understand, due to Luna's sacrifice."

Princess Celestia lowers her head, hurt by Twilight's words. Her pain turns to anger as the silence goes by.

"My faithful student, do not believe that all sacrifices are noble... Now Please go Twilight, I must think..."

A frown emerges on Twilights face as she bows and exits the presence of the emotional alicorn.

**UNKNOWN**

_"Silver.. We are finally together, as a family"_

_"Yes Luna, but at what cost.."  
><em>

_"You both made sacrifices that were not needed.."__  
>"Father, be it as it may, its all over."<em>

_"Aegis, you mustn't speak about the past events, most of them transpired from your insolence..."  
>"But father..."<em>

_"I'm sorry son, but what you did, sacrificing yourself for Miss Rainbow Dash, you have made it impossible for you to learn good decisions from foolish ones."  
>"I just wanted to live up to you father.. I'm sorry.."<br>"You mustn't be so hard on him Silver, his intentions were pure.."_

_"Yes, but understand his actions have led to the diminishing of the magic that allowed us to contact the elements, with no blood relative alive, we are detached from them."  
>"Silver, there is one person... My sister"<em>

_"What good is contacting one whose heart demands justice for the deeds our blood has committed, contacting with her will create to many problems..."_  
><em>"I'm sorry Silver... I... We didn't mean to cause all this.."<em>

_"I know, but what's done is done, we have no choice but to sit and watch future events unfold with the elements. And lets hope things aren't to disrupted with the events we created._

**Sweet Apple Acres**

**Afternoon**

Applejack sits atop a hill, underneath the shade of the nearby tree she leans on. Water streams down the bark, falling upon the blades of grass beneath it.

"Silver... What y'all did in the beginning, was a favor Ah can never repay. Ah just wish I could have helped your boy out more then what Ah really did... Ah encouraged him to be reckless, Ah... Ah was blind to what he was really trying to do. Things woulda been different had... Had Ah known Silver... Its only right that the deed you did for me is beginning to fall apart... Ah'm sorry…"

**Cloudsdale**

**Rainbow Dash's Home**  
><strong>Afternoon<strong>

Rainbow paces back and forth on the cloud formed floor, grumbling to herself.

"Why... Why am I angry about what he did. He gave his life for me, but for what reason..."

She walks over to her dresser, which is littered with framed photos and mementos. She scans over the items, memories followed as she grabs and holds each item. Coming across a photo of her and Applejeack lassoed together laughing, brings her to tears. She snaps her eyes shut and swings her body sideways, hurling the photo at the wall. It pierces the cloud and disappears in the sky.

"Dammit!"

Rainbow jumps on her bed as she emotionally breaks down.

"Yea... He saved my life, but what if he did it to avoid Celestia and his consequences... But what if he really wanted to save me... So many questions left unanswered."

**Three o'clock in the afternoon**

Twilight levitates a book, reading as she walks along a path.

"Sacrifice, hmmm. So many times in history has this action been taken. Each one had its own unique outcome, but the reactions of everyone effect are different... Some felt it was worthy, others felt it was a waste. Hmm, interesting!"

As Twilight excitedly reads her book while walking, her hoof kicks something in the ground. She trips and loses concentration, causing the book to bump her on the head. She recovers and shakes her head.

"Ugh, What was that. Huh?"

She looks down and picks up a picture frame. The glass is cracked. She notices the photo is off Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

"Why is this out in the middle of nowhere. Hmm, maybe ill go take it to Applejack."

She puts the frame in her satchel. Her horn glows as the book is lifted and she continues to read as she makes her way to sweet apple acres.

**Canterlot Royal Palace**

**Dusk**

Celestia sits alone on her throne, faced away from her stationed guards with her head lowered. Two Guards approach her nervously.

"Uhh, princess, Search parties reported still no progress on the locating of Aegis."  
>"...Keep searching..."<p>

The more decorated guard speaks up.

"But princess, resources and time are being wasted on this boy of yours"  
>"...Continue the search..."<br>"But princess"

An aura of heat radiates off Celestia, the outspoken guard's expression turns to worry as the heat intensifies.

The decorated guard is wrapped in bandages on his entire torso. His right eye is covered with a red-stained gauze patch. His white fur is seared black on spots of his body. And his cutey mark of a yellow, blue and red orb is slightly discolored from the burns. The other guard wears the standard royal guard armor atop his sky blue fur. His cutey mark of four yellow stars inside a white circle is slightly covered by his armor. A horn protrudes from his helm and shines bright blue. He stands there nervously, listening to the conversation.

"Continue the search... Or do you wish to disobey me again Magus..."  
>"...No ma'am, but as much as I share the want for justice on the boy, I do not see the..."<p>

Magus steps back as the radiating heat begins to burn.

"That IS enough Magus... What you sustained is nothing to seek revenge for. What happened to you is because of the foolish decision you made."  
>"Princess, regardless..."<br>"Must I also remind you that the influences of alcohol lead to your wounds as well Magus... Now take your leave."  
>"Aye princess..."<p>

Magus and the other guard leave the throne room, leaving Celestia in silence.

Magus, accompanied by the other guard retake their post and remains silent. The other guard speaks up.

"Sooo, what exactly happened to you magus?... Sir"

Beneath the bandaging, the guar can see a faint black glow emitting from magus' horn. A black Orb floats above magus. The black glow fades from the bandage and the orb morphs into a jagged sword. The sword levitates above magus' back, pointing away from him.

"I.. Uh, sorry for asking magus..."

Moments of silence go by.

"The boy the princess has us searching for, HE did this to me..."

"You're a Sage, plus your reputation... I've Heard many rumors about how difficult you were to capture..."  
>"I'd advise you Blink, do NOT bring up my past is this conversation"<br>"Ok ok.. Sorry, just don't see how you got so banged up."

Magus clenches his teeth and slams shut his uncovered eye. His sword flares black flames across the edges. Blink is almost seared by the intense flames.

"I may be a sage, but a possessed alicorn... Didn't matter how strong I was Blink..."

Magus releases his anger with a quick slash at a nearby tree. A clean cut Causes the tree to begin to tumble  
>Over, but before it can make a sound, the black flames consume it. Blink stares motionless at the sight of the pile of ashes.<p>

"Uhh, magus, you don't have to take it so personally... Your the strongest guy I know ha."  
>"Ugh, Blink, do you know why I became a mage? Ooor why my name is now Magus?<br>"Wait wait wait, Magus isn't your true name?"  
>"Blink, ask yourself, why would a fighter like me have a name of Magus...<br>"Ha, guess that makes since"  
>"Anyway Blink... My name used to be Singed and I acquired the title of the shadow from the guards. And about the magic, well originally I despised magic and its... Cowardly acts... Believe it or not, I loved feeling the pressure in my hooves when I deflected the blades of foes with my board of steel. To feel the clean cut of my blade going through..."<p>

"Magus! Your kind of going off track, what were you saying about WHY?"  
>"Oh yes, sorry Blink. But, when I was finally captured by the guard. I spent a good few years incarcerated. And being sooo... Detached from the weight of my armor and weapons. It gave me some time to... Lighten my personality."<p>

"How.. How did you learn magic in the dungeon?"  
>"I had a visitor... Someone else who understood the pain I felt... Of being alone from everything that made you happy."<br>"I don't follow... For your crimes, you would have been placed in complete isolation. Who..."  
>"After Miss Luna had her episode with nightmare moon, she wasn't very social... She came down to the dungeon one day and just cried."<p>

"Aww, how sweet magus, didn't like seeing princess Luna in distress?"

Magus snaps his uncovered eye's gaze to Blink. A sly smile crept on his face.

"No fool, she interrupted my silence..."

Blink just rolls his eyes.

"Ha, such a charmer aye magus?"

"You know it boy, but with my concentration broken... I decided to speak to her... Been awhile since I had someone to talk to any who."

**Flashback  
>Canterlot Dungeon<strong>  
><em><br>"Singed sits in the corner of his cell staring at the walls in the dead silence. His ears perk as he hears a faint cry and hooves stamping on the hard floor.  
><em>

_"Ugh, all I have here is silence and ill be damned if that wimp will take that away from me."  
><em>

_Singed hears the trotting nearing his cell. He begins to pound on the nearby wall. His hoof begins to bleed as the stonewall cracks. A crooked smile appears on his face as he gives the wall one last brutal blow. Multiple cracks are heard and a small rock falls from the wall. With his bloody hoof, he hastily grabs the rock and patiently waits. The trotting is louder and closer now.  
><em>

_"C'mon, I'll give ya something to cry about hehe."  
><em>

_He raises the rock as he hears the trotting right beside his cell. His cell was the last one in the dungeon. He sees a purple horn and in an instant motion.  
>"Hehe, another coward ill wipe from this earth."<br>_

_Singed begins to bring the rock soaring down, but his eyes widen as his victim comes in clear sight.  
><em>

_"Princess Luna?"  
><em>

_Luna's eyes focus in on her attacker but remains frozen and silent as she panics. Singed at the last second redirects the rock to the ground, but just laughs at the pain in his hoof and sight of blood trickling down the rock. His gaze averts to princess Luna.  
><em>

_"Hehe, you're a very very lucky alicorn miss Luna."  
><em>

_Luna shakes her head as she regains her focus, but turns her head away and continues to cry. Singed tilts his head in confusion.  
><em>

_"Hey, I didn't kill you so stop crying."  
>"You should have just done it?"<br>"Huh?"  
><em>_"No one cares about me after what I have done prisoner..."  
><em>

_"__Just cause I'm in here and you're not doesn't mean you're better then me babe!"  
><em>

_Luna looks at him silently, but returns her gaze to the floor and continues to cry. Singed lets out a deep sigh.  
><em>

_"Ugh, look, I'm sorry, but this isn't exactly a happy place. So what's the deal with you your majesty."  
><em>

_Singe speaks in a mocking tone and gives a sloppy bow as he laughs."  
><em>

_"Save your mockery prisoner... But if you wish to hear my story, then I would be willing to share it with you."  
><em>

_Luna raises her head and gazes into singed eyes expectantly. Singed rolls his eyes.  
><em>

_"Well, with a face like that I cant say no can I babe. And I guess it'll be nice to have someone to talk to. Sooo, I'm listening your majesty."  
><em>

_Luna's expression changes to excitement as she wipes her eyes an begins to speak. Moments go by as Luna tells her story._

**One hour later**

"Pretty interesting miss moon ha."

_Luna turns her head as her cheeks blush in embarrassment.  
><em>

_"Because of what I did, no pony cares about me... I'm alone."  
><em>

_Singed squints as he feels a deep pain in his chest. A word whispers from his mouth.  
><em>

_"Alone..."  
><em>

_Luna raises her eyebrow.  
><em>

_"Did you say something prisoner?"  
><em>

_Singed recaptures his focus.  
><em>

_"Huh? Oh no. And I doubt your portrayed in the manner you say. There's bound to be somepony willing to give it all up for ya."  
>"I doubt it..."<br>_

_Singed's anger begins to rise.  
><em>

_"For your position in society, your awfully depressing. I'm a rotting prisoner in here and I'm not even as bitter as you!"  
><em>

_Her gaze locks onto singed in shock.  
><em>

_"What did you say..."  
>"I'll repeat it just for you sugar. You're a royal alicorn who made a mistake and you feel no one will ever love you again. How stupid is that? For a mage, you're not very bright."<br>_

_Luna's shock turns to anger towards singed.  
><em>

_"Excuse me? And I suppose some meathead warrior Is going to lecture me about life? Oh how wonderful."  
>"Hehe, you seem to care about what I say, otherwise you wouldn't react the way you are babe."<br>_

_Luna calms down and begins to think.  
><em>

_"When you were about to strike me prisoner..."  
>"Will you cut the prisoner crap, names singed, call me it."<br>"Singed, sorry, but when you were about to strike me, you muttered something about mages. Something wrong with magic? Dear?"  
><em>

_Luna mimics singed's mocking tone as she giggles. Singed responds with a small grin.  
><em>

_"Yea, I do as a matter of fact. Their cowards who believe they are so high and mighty. Well, tell you what, they all scream the same when I strike them down with my steel blade."  
>"Well, you must find that pretty funny with that odd smile you put on during that interesting detail Singed."<br>"Hehe, I do apologize, but recalling my past brings lost... Pleasures."  
><em>

_"So must I be worried being in your presence Singed?"  
>"No, not like that your majesty. What I miss is the weight of my armor and sword."<br>"I don't understand you singed. You're a unicorn, yet you have the heart and strength of an earth pony. Why?"  
>"Hmm, I never liked the dazzle and tricks of magic. I like to be up-close to my for, I prefer to feel the stains of battle when I strike my enemy."<br>_

_Luna loses herself in her thoughts. Singed tilts his head as he becomes impatient.  
><em>

_"Singed, who said you couldn't be a fighter... WITH magic?"  
><em>

_Singed is taken aback by the statement.  
><em>

_"What are you saying Luna?"  
><em>

_Luna giggles as a creep emerges on her face. She gets up and walks towards the cell.  
><em>

_"Would you mind if I came to visit you everyday around this time? If you want, I can teach you to reclaim your lost... Pleasures Singed."  
><em>

_"You... You can do teach me... Magic that'll replace my wants?"  
>"Only if you want me to dear. I enjoy your company and wish to help you the way you helped me."<br>_

_Luna smiles and give singed a gentle kiss on the cheek. Singed cheeks turn red and he jerks his head and walks toward the back of his cell.  
><em>

_"Whatever babe, do what you want..."  
><em>

_Silence goes by. Singed turns his head to see if Luna was still there. He meets with Luna's gaze and snaps his head back. Luna giggles.  
><em>

_"I'll see you tomorrow prisoner."  
>"its Singed!"<em>

**Present**

"And over time, I learned magic and I enjoyed spending my time in doing so."  
>"Yea, bet you enjoyed seeing the princess to. Hehe."<br>"Shut it blink. Id still be in the dungeon had it not been for her."

"She got you out?"  
>"I wouldn't say that, but she convincer her brat sister to change my sentence. So that's how I became a guard. I was under guard all day everyday, bit I was free to move around and learn my magic."<p>

"Wait, if you cared so much for Luna, where were you when she went missing."

The tip of magus shadow blade meets with Blinks throat. Singed stares at him with a deathly gaze.

"You son of a bitch. Say it again Blink. I dare ya boy"  
>"Magus! Magus! I was just asking!"<p>

Magus calms down and withdraws his blade.

"Sorry Blink, but I was in the process of becoming a sage when she went missing... Not something, I could up and leave. And anyway, some self-righteous earth prick managed to save her..."  
>"Magus? You mean Aegis' father..."<br>"Don't you dare state his name... He took so much from me yet I still respect him..."

Blink senses an odd feeling and notices Magus' eye is watering a bit._  
><em>

"Hey Magus, c'mon. We have a lot to do today bud..."


End file.
